The present invention generally relates to a vehicular navigation apparatus. Specifically, the invention relates to a vehicular navigation apparatus which displays on an image display unit (hereinafter referred to as "display") an own movement status together with a map such that the former is superimposed on the latter.
In recent years, vehicular navigation apparatuses have been developed in which, in order to lead a vehicle to a predetermined destination, map information is stored in advance in a memory and read out to be displayed together with a present position of the vehicle.
In such navigation apparatuses, while a vehicle moves from a starting position to a destination, a straight-line distance between a present position and the destination or an actual running distance from the starting point to the present position appears on a display simply in the form of its value to indicate a "degree of attainment", i.e., information representing a degree of approach from the starting position toward the destination. In other words, the degree of attainment relatively represents what distance has been covered until the present position, or what distance remains to reach the destination.
However, if the above-mentioned straight-line distance or actual running distance is employed to indicate the degree of attainment, a user hardly recognizes it as properly representing a value according to his actual running feeling. In particular, it is very difficult for a driver to properly recognize the degree of attainment in a changing drive situation.